


無異於他

by E-M (E_synonyM)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Random & Short, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E-M
Summary: 他以為他的一生裡，只會有一個人進入他的子宮，在那裡留下記號，他以為，只有那個人可以讓他體會到那樣的極樂。





	無異於他

**Author's Note:**

> ．OMC鐵  
．盾鐵分手  


"這裡有人坐嗎？"

Tony望向停在身邊的男人，那是個純粹的Alpha，一頭俐落的黑髮，在昏黃的酒吧中黯淡的藍眼，身上是完全自然、沒有任何修飾的信息素，這個男人勾著唇角，一隻手放在Tony的椅背上，目的明確。

Tony回了一個笑容，暗示性地搖了搖頭，棕色的眼珠沒有反射任何的光芒。

Tony在出門前就注射了避孕劑，那個陌生的Alpha完全赤裸地從背後插入他，他的腰肢抖地幾乎無法直立，原來，跟任何一個Alpha做愛都可以這麼舒服，幾個深切的抽插後，Tony完全沉浸在這場性事裡，這個男人明顯富有技巧，他知道該用什麼節奏、什麼角度讓一個Omega完全失守，Tony緊夾著大腿，兩瓣臀肉瘋狂地哆嗦，沒過多久，就被操地噴射而出。

"喔—天啊—你的裡面好熱—"

那根在他屁股裡鑽動的陰莖猛地一抖，脹大的結鎖住Omega最深處的器官，一股又一股精液灌進Tony的腹部，他失神地望著白色的床單，身體因為快感不斷顫慄，內心卻空洞一片。

他在一個酒吧裡，被一個完全不認識的Alpha成結了。

在一週前，他還以為這是一件神聖的事情，因為成結往往象徵著標記，他以為他的一生裡，只會有一個人進入他的子宮，在那裡留下記號，他以為，只有那個人可以讓他體會到那樣的極樂。

但原來，跟任何一個人，都是一樣的。

* * *

大廈的走廊上只剩下昏暗的燈光，Tony安靜地穿過冰涼的長廊，沒有期望自己會遇到任何一個人，他在和轉角的黑影擦身而過時差點驚叫出聲。

Steve沉默地站在黑暗中，兩人互相凝視，都沒有出聲打破凝滯的空氣。

Tony意識到這微弱的光線已足夠一個超級士兵看清一切，而Steve的目光正對著他脖子上毫無遮掩的痕跡。

他不自覺一顫，那種目光讓他想要躲起來蜷成一團，但隨即意識到，他沒有任何隱藏的需要。

他昂起頭離開，不再去注視Steve晦暗不明的目光。

FIN  
2019/6/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．被標記過的Omega除了只能為標記Alpha受孕外，沒有任何其他改變。  
．標記可以消除。


End file.
